Un recuerdo en cala de hueso
by ninnae
Summary: Kanon es un joven que añora el mar y conocer todo lo que este esconde, para eso se embarca en una aventura sin rumbo, el cual le trae nuevas experiencias. Entre ellas la presencia de Milo, un joven huérfano, dueño de una posada, que conoce de una forma poco habitual, el cual sin saberlo se convierte en una persona muy importante, haciendo que cuestione su amor al mar. Yaoi/AU.


**Un recuerdo en Cala de hueso**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Es un KanonxMilo, lo escribí para una persona que le gusta mucho la pareja, espero que le guste. Para ti Gladys(Milo Arenas) No fue especificamente de piratas, pero si de navegantes.**

 **Es** **un fic yaoi con una leve mención a lime, sino les gusta el género no lo lean. Saludos!**

* * *

Simplemente para Kanon no había otra forma de vida. En su esencia siempre estuvo el llamado del mar. Desde que tenía memoria, sus ojos se posaron sobre el brillo azulino del extenso océano, que traía consigo cálidas brisas imbuidas en sal junto con el grito de las gaviotas Las isla donde vivía con sus padres y su hermano gemelo Saga, era una de las muchas del archipiélago del tronco muerto, una zona al sur del continente donde no muchas embarcaciones o viajeros solían calar. Por lo que la pequeña isla de Moss era una caleta tranquila, aislada y cercada por montañas de roca, que llegaban varios metros sobre las cabezas de los navegantes. Las islas de tronco muerto eran un misterio para muchos humanos, que simplemente desviaban la mirada de esa parte del mapa como si no existiera. Para Kanon siendo apenas un niño de seis años, esa soledad era frustrante. Y soñaba con poder ver las infinidades de posibilidades que el horizonte escondía. Esa sensación de añoranza fue lo que alimentó los deseos de su niñez.

 **00000000**

Y el tiempo pasó… Kanon dejó las islas del archipiélago del tronco muerto, sin una palabra hablada o una explicación, solo una nota a su gemelo plasmada desde su puño y letra _**"Me marcho"**_ **.** Con dieciséis años y sin una pista del camino que su gemelo menor pudo tomar, Saga se vio en la obligación de tener que comunicarle a sus padres que Kanon había desaparecido. Saga tomó una vez más la simple nota entre sus manos, la cual se había mantenido descansando sobre la humilde mesa de la casa de sus padres. Saga no pudo evitar sentir pena por su madre que tanto los cuidaba y añoranza por su otra mitad que había escapado de ese pequeño pueblo donde ellos habían nacido. Pero era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, lo sabía, y parte de su corazón se lo había advertido durante años, Kanon pertenecía al mar, y no a ese pequeño poblado. Saga suspiró, cogió la nota entre sus manos, mientras veía por la ventana como el Sol apenas despuntaba, aquella mañana sería la más dolorosa en mucho tiempo para su ahora incompleta familia.

 **00000000**

Quizás había sido ingenuo de su parte el haberse marchado con un par de monedas en su bolsillo y un morral en su hombro. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás, desde los doce años la idea de abandonar Moss rondaba por su mente, y a los dieciséis años la oportunidad se había dado, cuando un navío mercante calo en las orillas de la isla, resguardándose de los remolinos que solían formarse mar adentro en las cercanías del archipiélago. El viejo mercante dueño del navío lo había mirado con mala cara cuando lo había conocido. Eso fue una semana antes de que tomara la decisión definitivamente de marcharse. Hakurei era el nombre del mercader. Se había acercado con la ilusión de aprender un poco más de lo que había allá afuera, pero acabó trabajando a prueba con el anciano en el barco cargando mercaderías y limpiando la cubierta del barco de madera. No era tal como lo imaginaba, sin embargo, tener la ansiedad de zarpar y conocer más que los surcos de rocas que lo rodeaban era mucho más poderoso. Ese fue el inicio de su viaje.

 **0000000000**

—¡Kanon! —el gemelo de cabello índigo alzó la mirada molesto hacía su compañero de tripulación. Una tormenta se acercaba, eso era seguro, el aire picante, humedecido y el grito de las aves marinas se lo anunciaba, él nunca se equivocaba y los demás lo sabían, pero quien era el contramaestre del navío "Altair", a cargo de Hakurei no solía escucharlo. Moses Cetus era un excelente navegante, nadie podía contradecir eso, pero también algo intimidante por su altura de más de dos metros, y la excesiva verborrea que soltaba no ayudaba a tomarlo muy en serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Y qué decir de la cantidad de cicatrices que coronaban su cuerpo y la falta de un ojo hacía que no prestara la suficiente atención a la profundidad de las cosas que se avistaba en el horizonte. Quizás era por eso que Kanon se molestaba con facilidad cuando se trataba de ese hombre y no solía colaborar con las órdenes que daba. Siempre era un constante tira y afloja entre ambos.

—¡Niñato!

Esta vez Kanon se volteó molesto desde el borde del barco donde había estado apoyado.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? Ya te dije lo que se debía hacer, sino me quisiste escuchar ya no es cosa mía.

Moses, sacudió su cabello de color verde oscuro mientras gruñía. Había hablado con el viejo Hakurei y este había sido claro, debía escuchar a Kanon cuando se trataba de los cambios del mar, los cinco años que ese niño llevaba con ellos jamás se había equivocado en presagiar una tormenta o seguir un curso. No entendían de donde venía su habilidad de navegación, pero solían aprovecharla cuando tenían la oportunidad.

—Solo toma tu maldito puesto y vigila el horizonte, Hakurei lo ordena —dijo Moses con mala cara, no pensaba disculparse con ese niño. No era del todo de su agrado, pero debía obedecer a su capitán.

Kanon se movió de mala gana, llevaba tiempo bajo el halo de Hakurei navegando, conociendo todos los rincones de los mares del sur, pero cinco años después ya no le parecía suficiente. Necesitaba algo más. Del anciano Hakurei había aprendido a negociar, a leer cartografía, a leer las estrellas del cielo nocturno y a prestar atención a cada detalle de su entorno.

La tormenta esa noche llegó, justo como Kanon lo había predicho. Sin embargo, el barco del mercader, ya desgastado en su madera negra y en su casco, había encallado en arenas planas donde la marea era baja, la pleamar estaba en todo su apogeo y no podrían salir de ahí hasta que la próxima marea alta se hiciera presente. La noche luego de la tormenta se la pasaron reparando el casco del barco y los agujeros en la cubierta. Kanon tomó una nueva decisión aquel día.

 **0000000000**

Pensó que el anciano le gritaría y lo miraría con desprecio, pero la reacción de Hakurei no fue nada de lo que Kanon se había esperado. Le había agarrado afecto al capitán de "Altair", y el que lo abrazara como último gesto de despedida le rompió el corazón y le hizo vacilar por algunos segundos, sin embargo, sabía que su destino no estaba entre los tablones del viejo navío, su instinto de búsqueda y aventura le exigía seguir un nuevo sendero. Y su nuevo camino comenzó desde ese momento. Cargado nuevamente solo con su morral, una bolsa llena de dinero y una ropa más acorde con sus veintiún años partió desde esa playa donde "Altair" había encallado. No sabía que haría de su vida, pero de lo que Kanon si estaba seguro era que debía comenzar a moverse.

Se tardó tres días en recorrer la costa hasta llegar en lo que parecía un camino, exactamente Kanon no sabía dónde se encontraba, solo que quizás la ciudad más cercana que podía encontrar en esa parte del suroeste del continente de Sunearth era Crown, los caminos relativamente secos, con el olor a la sal de mar eran la prueba. Como era de suponer, los campesinos no abundaban en esa área, la tierra no era muy próspera y la vegetación era mayoritariamente de humedales y pantanos. La forma de ganarse la vida era la pesca, cosa que el de cabellos índigos pudo constatar cuando visualizó unos cuanto botes de pesca. Definitivamente esa parte del continente no era su favorita. Caminó con pereza quedándose en los pocos sitios que parecían un escondite, los ladrones andaban al acecho y Kanon no era un pobre incauto, cinco años en una navío que surcaba aguas relativamente peligrosas como eran las sureñas le había dejado muy en claro el arte de la espada y la lucha.

Y justo como lo había creído, la entrada de Crown está frente a sus ojos. Kanon revisó una vez su mapa para después fijar su vista sobre las casa de tejados azulados que llegaban a mimetizarse con el azul del mar que se veía en el horizonte. Crown era una ciudad pequeña, de amplia costa, dedicada a los viajeros de paso y a los pescadores que vivían en la zona. Los caminos eran de polvo seco, cercados por pasto raso y amarillo, y pequeños árboles de tronco delgado y copas de baja estatura. El Sol solía brillar con fuerza gran parte del año, y la zona más accidentada de la ciudad acababa en grandes peñascos de rocas, donde solo los más idiotas iban a pararse, para luego caer al fondo sin remedio. Sin embargo, había algo por lo que la ciudad era conocida, y era por el nombre de su cala, llamada "Cala de hueso" El muelle y la parte más grande donde los barcos solían quedarse era de una cubierta de marfil tan blanca que solía relucir con los rayos solares que llegaban a su superficie gran parte del día. Había muchas historias acerca de cómo fue construido esa cala, algunos decían que un pirata que usaba Crown como su hogar y guarida utilizó todos los restos óseos de los enemigos que lograba vencer y los convertía en material para cubrir las calles del puerto. La otra historia, era que un rico gobernante de oriente se asentó en aquel sitio, buscando ampliar sus territorios, y usaba los restos de dientes de grandes bestias con hocicos tan largos como cuerdas para cubrir cada parte de la costa, para que los barcos donde llegaban sus mercancías y riquezas pudieran calar con mucha más facilidad y moverse con más libertad. Fuera cual fuera la verdad, el puerto de Crown estaba cubierto de una superficie blanquecina y calcárea, que le daba su nombre.

Kanon se adentró en la ciudad, dispuesto a buscar un lugar donde hospedarse y comer, y de paso decidir qué es lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Recordaba haberse paseado solo por la periferia de la ciudad una vez que calaron en las cercanías, sin embargo, nunca llegaron a establecerse de lleno en la cala de hueso, Hakurei jamás quiso acercarse a esos territorios, muchos bandidos y piratas abundaban en esas aguas. Kanon solo sonrió con burla al recordar la advertencia del anciano, no le daban miedos los piratas, más bien era curiosidad por su forma de vivir. ¿Qué era lo que encontraban tan excitante de ir asaltando de barco en barco, y emborracharse como si no hubiera mañana? La adrenalina del mar la comprendía, y también la añoraba, era parte de su piel la sal del mar, pero el resto seguía siendo un misterio para él. Lo primero que halló fue un bar de mala muerte en un callejón cercano, se decantó por rechazar aquel local y seguir buscando.

Un par de horas recorriendo la ciudad, le dio un panorama a Kanon de como las personas se movían por Crown, centro de la ciudad solía ser la parte más calmada y donde las personas se reunían a pasar el día y pasear, la zona comercial se extendía desde la zona norte donde partía el puerto, la cala de hueso y donde los barcos llevaban las mercancías para la ciudad. Kanon por su parte decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse lo más cerca del mar, era donde la información se reunían y la necesitaría si quería encontrar un nuevo destino. Un viejo letrero con la forma de un escorpión llamó su atención, en letras algo desgastadas colocaba "Antares", una de las estrellas de la constelación de escorpio. _Muy original,_ pensó Kanon, el letrero no decía de qué trataba el lugar, pero al ingresar y ver una entrada limpia con una recepción y un pasillo que daba hacia lo que parecía un comedor le dio una idea a Kanon que se trataba. Un hospedaje, justo lo que había estado buscando. Kanon se adentró con su bamboleó característico y su sonrisa pícara, se acomodó sobre la recepción, y esperó que alguien lo atendiera. Kanon tamborileó sus dedos ya con aburrimiento, diez minutos habían pasado y nadie había llegado. Bien podía escabullirse por el lugar y agarrar todo lo que se viniera en gana, ya estaba fastidiado. Iba a salir del hospedaje, estaba casi en la entrada cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando un fuerte portazo en la cara, haciéndolo tambalear, pero el siguiente peso sobre él y el golpe con lo que parecían unas papas sobre su cabeza hicieron que cayera al suelo. Un chico de no más de dieciocho años estaba plantado sobre él con su rostro recostado sobre su hombro y el resto de su anatomía sobre su torso y sus muslos, mientras verduras permanecían desparramadas por todo el suelo. Kanon gruñó cuando el desconocido se movió y rozó de forma involuntaria sus partes bajas. Sintió un leve quejido, pero no le dio importancia. Quiso darle un azote por su descaro, pero el fuerte golpe sobre su mejilla lo tomó desprevenido. Gruñó como bestia agredida, y se levantó de golpe, el chico frente a él lo miraba con el rostro enojado, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia sus piernas, divisó extrañado lo que el desconocido miraba y para su sorpresa este se dirigía hacia esa zona sensible. Su cerebro hizo clic, y el gemido vino a su mente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron en un primer lugar para luego reír de burla. La situación era hilarante y para nada común.

—Eres un maldito pervertido, ¡No te rías! —vociferó el desconocido.

Kanon frunció el ceño y se acercó al chico.

—¿Qué yo sepa fuiste tú quien se cayó sobre mí y empezó a sobarse contra mi cuerpo?

El desconocido quedó con la boca abierta mientras negaba, no iba a darle explicaciones al idiota que estaba frente a él. Decidió concentrarse en recoger el desastre que había hecho en el suelo por su apuro de llegar al hospedaje, el tipo seguía mirándolo como si esperase algo de él.

—¿Me dirás cuál es tu nombre? —dijo Kanon, parado a un lado del chico que recogía las verduras, mientras se negaba a mirarlo.

Este gruñó y lo miró con desconfianza.

—Milo, mi nombre es Milo, y soy el dueño de esta posada.

Kanon alzó una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo, era muy joven para ser el propietario de aquel sitio, aunque sus años de viaje le habían enseñado a juzgar a nadie por cómo se veía, las apariencias solían engañar.

—Bien, al fin llegaste, he estado esperando por más de diez minutos, si vas a llevar tu negocio así, no creo que vayas a durar mucho.

Milo decidió ignorarlo, era joven, pero no le quedaba otra opción que atender aquel lugar, su padre había muerto hacía algunos meses, y solo se había quedado él para mantener el hostal, su madre pereció cuando solo era un niño. Él era el único dueño, con dieciocho años y un negocio que atender, lidiar con los "clientes", era algo que tenía aguantar.

—Si necesitas una habitación tendrás que esperar a que acabe de recoger todo esto —musitó Milo con tono monocorde y poco cortés. Los días se habían hecho pesados y largos, y la nula ayuda que recibía apenas le dejaba tiempo, estaba aprendiendo a marchas forzadas como llevar aquel negocio y no dejar morir todo lo que su padre había construido.

Kanon suspiró, se agachó para alcanzar las verduras. Milo frunció el ceño en un primer instante, para después pasar a una expresión de sorpresa.

Su primera experiencia juntos había sido un desastroso encuentro. Pero fue el inicio de cómo se conocieron

 **000000000**

Milo negó mientras le quitaba a Kanon el cuchillo, ambos estaban en la cocina de la posada discutiendo por cuál sería la comida de esa noche. Milo simplemente quería preparar algo sencillo, pero Kanon insistía en preparar algo de carne y un caldo contunde. La comida era importante para los hombres del mar, era lo que Kanon solía decirle al joven de ojos turquesa. Milo siempre acababa por ceder a los caprichos de Kanon. Nunca entendió como acabaron tan familiarizados, ni como Kanon dos meses después seguía en la posada, ya no como un cliente cualquiera, sino como parte de los trabajadores del lugar, o al menos en apariencia. Kanon iba y venía, y Milo no siempre sabía por los sitios que andaba, pero siempre volvía, algunas veces con algún pez que hubo atrapado por ahí, un conejo recién cazado o verduras que solían vender en el mercado de la ciudad. Y Milo cada vez que lo veía atravesar la puerta no podía evitar sonreír. Kanon era la familiaridad y el hogar que había perdido cuando su padre se hubo marchado del mundo de los vivos.

Aquel día las cosas no eran diferentes, Kanon ayudó a Milo en la posada, la comida había sido preparada para un grupo bastante grande de navegantes, personajes con los que Kanon solía involucrarse y conversar con soltura. Milo poco había logrado sacar a Kanon de sus días de navegantes, ni tampoco de donde venía, era alguien muy pragmático cuando se trataba de sus orígenes, y a pesar de que Milo deseaba saber más nunca insistía.

La expresión de sorpresa llamó la atención de Milo, que estaba repartiendo unas jarras de cerveza en una mesa cercana. Los ojos verdes de Kanon brillaban con un brío que Milo no había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, y su corazón punzó de preocupación, sabía que Kanon se marcharía en algún momento, pero los meses que llevaban juntos había hecho que le tomara aprecio y no deseaba que se marchara. Y esa mirada era un sinónimo de lo mucho que Kanon quería hacerse al mar. Milo sonrió con tristeza ante lo inevitable. Por esa noche decidió que era suficiente, eran las tres de la mañana de un fin de semana, y sus ánimos lo habían abandonado, deseaba descansar y dejar de pensar en Kanon, y en esa mirada que nunca le dedicaba a él. Cerró la barra y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la cocina, se encaminó hacia su habitación sin que Kanon se percatara de nada.

Kanon acabó de hablar con el grupo de hombres, la información que le habían dado le brindó un nuevo anhelo de emprender viaje hacia el mar, los rumores de una bestia marina anidando en las costas del norte del continente y resguardando un tesoro llamaron su atención. Los tipos con los que estaba hablando no eran más que piratas de baja categoría que no era un peligro para la ciudad, por lo que solían ir, se quedaban unos días en la ciudad y bebían todo lo que podían. Sin embargo, los rumores e historias que solían llevar animaban a Kanon a no dejar su amor por el mar. Buscó a Milo con la mirada, quería comentarle algunas de las cosas que había averiguado, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, cosa que le extrañó. Finalmente dejó el comedor para buscarlo en la cocina y en el resto del primer piso de lo que era la posada, al subir a las habitaciones se encaminó hacia la de ojos turquesa y tocó con suavidad, nadie contestó. Kanon suspiró y giró la perilla, encontrándose a Milo observando hacia la pared con el cuerpo encogido entre las sábanas. Sabía que no dormía, lo conocía, cuando este dormía, lo hacía profundamente con la respiración acompasada y casi silenciosa.

—¿Qué sucede Milo? —cuestionó Kanon con rostro compungido.

Milo levantó la cabeza hacia Kanon y negó, no tenía deseos de hablar.

Kanon entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el espacio que el cuerpo de Milo dejaba libre. Kanon paseó su mirada por el cuerpo inerte de Milo, dos meses llevaban juntos y en su cabeza todavía seguía el primer encuentro que habían tenido, su cuerpo cálido y bien formado que no pudo apreciar en ese momento incomodo, pero ahora… eran amigos y compartían algo más que su día a día y el chico le preocupaba.

—Estás molesto por algo Milo, te conozco, suéltalo.

—No me conoces Kanon, llevamos solo pocos meses juntos —dijo Milo, bufando.

Kanon rodó los ojos, Milo solía ser así cuando no quería enfrentarlo.

—Es tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, eres alguien muy transparente.

Milo plañó, y se sentó de mala gana en el lecho, giró su rostro para encarar a Kanon.

—Te la pasas mucho tiempo hablando con esos bandidos, a veces pienso que solo te irás y ni siquiera me dejarás una nota de despedida.

Kanon parpadeó y un escalofrío corrió por su columna vertebral. Recordó a Saga y la única nota que dejó como despedida. Eran cinco años que no veía a su familia, y ahora Milo le cuestionaba lo mismo. ¿Acaso pensaba hacer lo mismo? Su mente fue clara, no, ya no era un chiquillo ávido de aventuras e imprudente, había cambiado, pensaba mejor las cosas y planeaba con anticipación. O al menos eso esperaba

—No me iré Milo, al menos no por el momento, y si llegó a hacerlo serás el primero en saberlo —respondió Kanon con una sonrisa afable. Milo observó a Kanon, buscando algún indicio de mentira, pero no había nada. Sabía que este podía ser un excelente actor y manipulador, pero ninguno de esos rastros se mostraba en esos momentos, y eso lo tranquilizó. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria adornó su rostro, al menos Kanon no se iría por el momento y eso lo aliviaba.

 **000000000**

Cuatro meses más pasaron desde el incidente donde Milo le confesó a Kanon lo que sentiría de saberlo lejos, y la amistad que tenían parecía mutar en algo más, pero Kanon…. cada día anhelaba mucho más el océano y surcar el mar, estar medio año en tierra le estaba pasando factura y sus sueños solo hacían más que corroborar su deseo de partir.

Aquella mañana había acompañado a Milo al mercado, pero Kanon posaba su vista en el cielo distraído. Ese comportamiento se venía suscitando desde hacía días y tenía preocupado a Milo. Al volver del mercado a la posada, Milo finalmente decidió encarar a Kanon.

—¿Qué te sucede Kanon? No eres tú mismo.

Kanon levantó la cabeza de las mesas que estaba limpiando y negó cualquier cosa.

—Todo está bien Milo, todo está en su lugar.

Milo quiso seguir preguntando, pero el semblante de Kanon no le dio opción a más discusión, se sentía frustrado. Cuando Kanon se encerraba en su coraza no había forma de sacarlo.

Durante la noche Kanon se revolvía en su lecho, comparando su vida actual con los deseos de salir a navegar nuevamente. Milo era la mayor ancla para mantenerse en tierra. El chico le era interesante y le importaba mucho, y por sobre todo cierto interés nada que ver con la amistada había nacido en su interior, pero eso solo era una ilusión, Milo podía simplemente no corresponderle, y él ya no tendría más razones para aferrarse a ese lugar. Y Kanon se decidió, era hora de hablar y acabar con todo aquello de una vez por todas. Más lo que no se esperó fue la presencia de Milo en su habitación. Kanon levantó la cabeza de su cama cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y observó a Milo, quien lo miraba con reticencia. Finalmente decidió acercarse donde se encontraba Kanon recostado.

—Tenemos que hablar Kanon —susurró Milo.

Kanon aguardó en silencio todo lo que este tenía que decir, por su mente pasó comentarle lo que había estado pensando segundos antes de que llegara, pero calló para poder escucharlo.

—Tú te quieres marchar Kanon —Milo levantó la mano en un gesto cuando vio que Kanon quiso interrumpirlo—. Se ve en tu mirada, y me duele, pues me acostumbré a ti, a tu presencia y a tu sonrisa descarada, y a todo de ti, sin embargo, no perteneces, tu alma está en ese mar que tanto anhelas, y aunque te quiera no puedo retenerte más.

Kanon quedó mudo por la declaración que Milo le había hecho, había acertado en tantas cosas, y no podía evitar el dolor que el chico estaba sintiendo, pues su necesidad de viaje era mucho más fuerte, era muy similar a esa sensación que sentía mientras se encontraba en su hogar. Lo único que lo mantenía ahí era el sentimiento que estaba desarrollando por Milo, pero temía que algún día no fuera suficiente, y al parecer Milo pensaba lo mismo.

—Milo —susurró Kanon, las frases desfilaban en su mente, pero ninguna le parecía la adecuada. Sus ojos verdes mostraban el brillo de una decisión ya tomada, y una añoranza tan lejana que apenas podía divisarse, pero Milo se sabía en ese sentimiento. Milo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, aproximó su rostro al de Kanon y le robó un beso cálido y deseado. Un contacto que llevaba meses esperando y que se estaba dando en medio de lo que parecía una despedida. Kanon respondió al beso con lentitud, saboreando la necesidad de Milo en cada movimiento y los sentimientos implícitos que este había mostrado. Kanon jaló a Milo sobre su pecho semidesnudo que estaba cubierto por las sabanas, pero este se descubrió por el movimiento de acercar a Milo. Lo tomó de la cintura y acopló su cuerpo con el del más joven. Las manos de Kanon se deslizaron hacia los muslos de Milo, haciendo que este soltara un leve gemido. Kanon sonrió y observó los brillantes ojos turquesa de Milo, que ardían de impaciencia, al igual que los suyos. Kanon besó una vez más a Milo, esta vez con mucha más entereza y pasión, sin dejarlo escapar y cortando cualquier gota de respiración que este quisiera soltar. Solo era el inicio de una noche más larga.

 **000000000**

La noche fue intensa para ambos, el lecho revuelto, las miradas brillantes y las marcas sobre sus cuerpos eran la prueba de lo mucho que habían compartido, y que ahora Kanon dejaba atrás. Milo dormía en su cama, tapado con la colcha hasta su cintura. Kanon se encontraba parado observando Milo, ya vestido y con su morral al hombro, justo igual como cuando había conocido a Milo. Guardaba una nota sobre su mano, explicando su partida, sin embargo, no quería irse así sin más, pero tampoco deseaba hacer promesas que no sabía si iba a cumplir, el tiempo pasa y los viajes cambiaban a las personas, las experiencias y las cosas nuevas transforman vidas. Y sostener una promesa de amor no estaba entre sus planes, y estaba seguro que tampoco estaba entre los de Milo, esperar a un marino manipulador que quizás podía no volver jamás. Era por eso que aquello era lo mejor para ambos. Kanon acabó por convencerse, partir en la soledad del silencio y el alba del sol era la mejor opción. Dejó la nota sobre la mesilla de la habitación, tomó con más fuerza su morral y desvió la mirada a Milo, solo un último beso. Sus pasos lentos e inaudibles lo aproximaron al lecho, con una de sus manos acarició los cabellos de Milo, para luego dejar un suave besos sobre sus labios y su frente. Y después de esa acción dejó el hostal. Su destino ya estaba fijado, quizá por curiosidad o una corazonada, pero la leyenda que los piratas le hubieron contado meses atrás seguía rondando en su cabeza. No sabía si era real, pero perseguir un mito podía ser la aventura que había estado añorando, lo que sucediera en el camino nadie más que los dioses lo sabían. Kanon respiró el aire de la mañana, las corrientes del mar traían el aire salado y frío, extrañaba esa sensación. Caminando colina abajo dejó el lugar que había llamado hogar por seis meses, y quizás a una persona que con un poco más de tiempo hubiera podido llegar a amar con todo su alma. Pero el mar era su musa y su adicción, podía establecerse en tierra, pero el agua turbia y las olas constantes siempre lo llamarían, y él tarde o temprano acabaría por ceder. Así era él, un hombre de mar, dispuesto a seguir cruzando el horizonte.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
